Recuerdo,
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Te recuerdo... desde la primera vez que nos vimos, recuerdo cuando me hiciste tuya, cuando me dejaste... te recuerdo en el fondo de mi corazón Itachi- OneShot -Capitulo 9.5 del fanfic "Como amo a mi suegro"- Lime-Lemon


**Un OneShot Itakonan lml **

**Ojala escriban mas de ellos, creo que soy el único actual u.u**

**Bueno, bueno espero les guste.**

**Este Oneshot es el capitulo 9.5 del fanfic SasuHina "Como amo a mi suegro" escrito por mi.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

-Dialogo -

_Recuerdo o Tsukiyomi_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Recuerdo.**

-Escucha con atención Sasuke….-dije mientras comenzaba aquel relato, mi más preciado _recuerdo_

"_Todo comenzó cuando fuimos en aquella misión, Kisame se encontraba ocupado y Nagato me mando con él. Durante ese viaje compartí ciertas incidencias con él._

_-No era necesario matarlos- Dijo, mientras llevaba la delantera en el viaje de regreso._

_-No podíamos dejar testigos Uchiha- Respondí yendo tras él - ¿Sientes remordimiento?_

_-Nunca me gusto asesinar – Me sorprendí bastante - ¿Cómo obtienes paz, sembrando el terror?_

_-Solo puedes entender la paz, luego de que experimentes el dolor- Respondí, deteniéndome - ¿Qué escondes?_

_-¿Dolor? –Sonrió mientras me mostraba su Sharrigan de tres aspas –El dolor solo trae más dolor, nunca podrás obtener la paz._

_-No sabes lo que es el dolor…_

_-Lo se mejor de lo que piensas – Fue todo lo que dijo, luego retomo camino dejándome atrás _

_Al llegar a la cueva y darle el reporte a Nagato, no volví a cruzar palabras con él, sin embargo siempre lo observaba junto a Kisame, ambos escondían algo ¿Qué planeaba el Uchiha? Comencé a seguirlo desde entonces, siempre mataba sin piedad alguna, sus ojos eran los más peligrosos que había conocido, sin embargo. Tarde o temprano lo descubrí._

_Aquel día entre a su habitación y hay lo encontré, aquella fotografía que significaba tanto para él._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-¿Qué significa esto?- Contradije mostrándole lo que acaba de encontrar- Escuche que asesinaste a toda tu familia, toda tu gente y tu clan, sin embargo conservas una foto de tu hermanito._

_-No deberías meterte en asuntos de otros…_

_Iba continuar protestando, pero sus oscuros ojos se tornaron oscuros con un shuriken en el medio._

_-Tsukiyomi…._

_Ese día conocí el infiernos estando vida…."_

-Suena a algo que haría Itachi- Interrumpió – Si te ama, te aplicara el Tsukiyomi al menos una vez.

-Expresaba su amor de una manera muy rara- Después de todo es tu hermano.

"_Pasaron las semanas y no me atrevía a enfrentarlo, por las noches tenía pesadillas recordando esas horribles escenas, un mundo completamente oscuro, iluminado por una luna roja. Un chico lloraba sangre mientras asesinaba a su gente y al terminar se observaba al espejo, ese chico era yo._

_-Konan- Nagato me llamo, parecía ser que tendría una misión- Mañana saldrá junto a Itachi y Kisame hacia Amegaruke._

_-¡¿Porque?!_

_-Creo que alguien tiene miedo…. – Kisame e Itachi también estaban presentes y no lo note._

_-¿Tienes algún problema?- Pregunto el camino deva de Nagato- Uchiha, si algo le pasa a Konan te arrepentirás de haber nacido._

_-Me tiene sin cuidado…_

_Kisame e Itachi salieron, era extraño no tenía ningún temor hacia Nagato , poco eran los que le respondían. Tal vez Itachi era más fuerte…_

_A la mañana siguiente partimos temprano, quise ignorarlo pero Kisame comenzaba fastidiar a Itachi, este lo ignoraba o simplemente le decía idiota, y este se enfurecía._

_-Vamos, Itachi pelea conmigo un poco – Pidió el hombre tiburón._

_-No me gusta el maltrato animal…_

_-¡Teme! –Grito furioso_

_-Dobe _

_-Parecen niños- Dije sin pensar, ambos me miraron –Concéntrense en terminar la misión_

_Llegamos sin problema. Amegakure era invadido por ladrones ninjas, sin problemas Kisame comenzó a combatir por otro lado muchos se quedaban parados frente a Itachi,_

_-¡El Sharingan!- Gritaban - Es el asesino del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha _

_Terminamos sin problemas, pero era un poco tarde para volver, los aldeanos nos ofrecieron quedarnos. No hubo discusión alguna entonces._

_Nos quedamos en un hotel, Kisame e Itachi estaban arriba, en el segundo nivel mientras que yo descansaba en el primero. Por alguna razón quise subir. El Uchiha se resbalo mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_-Cuidado…_

_-…._

_-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Kisame bajando._

_Itachi había caído sobre mí , sobre mis pechos… alce la mirada y lo note sonrojado….sin embargo no se movía._

_-Jaja, pillines…- Kisame firmaba su sentencia de muerte de su amigo, mi paciencia se agotó._

_-Yo…._

_-¡Pervertido!- Grite mientras lo golpeaba directo en su cara._

_Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi seguía inconsciente, me daba igual ese maldito se atrevió a tocarme._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_-¿A que le ves lo gracioso?- Pregunte, Kisame no paraba de reir._

_-Es la primera vez que veo a Itachi noqueado, jajajajajajaja- No podía contener su risa aunque lo intentara- Eres mi heroína, jajajajajaja"_

-¿Noqueaste a Itachi?- Pregunto sonriendo –Le acabo de perder todo el respeto.

-¿Hinata no hizo lo mismo contigo?- A él su novia le acaba de dar un paliza por sobrepasarse con ella..- Esa noche toda empezó.

"_Estaba dormido, había entrado a su habitación durante la noche. Los días pasaron y comenzaba a sentirme extraña, no dejaba de pensar en él, me sentía extrañaba cuando se acerca o cuando me protegía, en el regreso fuimos atacados por unos ambus de Konoha el me protegió, tenía que terminar con esto._

_-Se acabó- Con una hoja simple, sobre su cuello acabaría con esto._

_-¿Crees que moriré así de fácil?-¿Estaba despierto? Nuevamente me perdía en esos ojos negros, esos ojos tan oscuros como una noche de luna nueva.- No puedo morir aun._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunte._

_-Mi vida le pertenece a alguien más- Tomo mi mano haciéndola a un lado, aun no sabía por qué no podía acabarlo. ¿Porque no puedo matarlo como mate a otros atrás?_

_-¿Tu hermano?_

_No tuve respuesta, el me jalo hacia él y me beso. Sus labios eran cálidos y sinceros. Nunca me había sentido así antes. El dolor desapareció, después de mucho me sentí amada._

_Comenzó a besarme con delicadeza en el cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, mi respiración se aceleró._

_-No puedo dejar de pensarte…-Susurro_

_Sus toscas manos se deslizaron bajo mi ropas, al sentir su contacto mi cuerpo se erizo ,solo pude dejarme llevar y besarlo._

_-Tu..tu..-Quise corresponderle, pero las palabras no brotaban…. No podía abrir mi corazón de nuevo, no a un hombre que vivía anhelando su muerte._

_-Shhhh_

_Me callo, sin hacerse esperar me arrebatos mis ropas, completamente sometida a el, no era justo que sea la única, comencé alzar su polo torpemente, sonrió mientras se deshacía de la prenda…_

_-I-tachi_

_-Tienes una hermosa mirada…eso es lo que más me gusta de ti._

_No dije nada, no arruinaría el momento con la realidad, prefería vivir esta fantasía._

_Lo bese, tome la iniciativa, comencé a besarlo con pasión, el me alzo sobre sus piernas .Comenzó a acariciar mi trasero y piernas, yo acariciaba su amplia espalda, su cuerpo tenia marcas de luchas pasadas, cicatrices que le daban un toque "sexy"._

_-¡Ah!- Gemí al sentir su lengua jugar con mis senos, comenzaba a absorberlos, morderlos.-¡Ah!_

_Me recostó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí, fue cuidado mientras preparaba la estocada._

_-¿T-u primera vez?- Pregunte inconsciente, lo vi sonrojado creo que rompí la magia_

_-S-i….- Jaja, parecía un niño tonto que trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo._

_-La mía también….si no eres gentil te asesinare_

_Sonrio mientras poco a poco sentí ese dolor, ¿Acaso me partia a la mitad?_

_-¡Ah!_

_Empezo a moverse de manera delicada, me gustaba me perdia en el extacis de su beso._

_-¡Mas! ¡Mas!_

-¿Konan porque estas sonrojada?- Pregunto

-¡Que!- mierda…..-Yo..

-¿Qué demonios pensabas hentai?

-Jaja, Sasu-chan nada

-Quedaste embarazada, ¿Qué más?

-No, pero llego el día- Ahora venia lo peor… – Nagato nos informó, que su hermano había matado a Orochimaru y ahora venía por él.

Su destino , él no lo aria esperar…

"- Itachi, todo está listo- Kisame entraba a nuestra habitación.

-Entiendo, gracias por todo Kisame.- Respondió levantándose de la cama, yo estaba a su lado.

-Fue divertido mientras duro, ¿No Itachi?- Dijo Kisame, mientras salía.

-Puede que hoy sea el final y el dia no vea acabar.…

-I-tachi- Lo abrase, no deseaba que se valla, nuevamente perdería a quien amaba, siempre supe que este día llegaría, sin embargo nunca pensé que tan pronto.-No vallas, onegai

-Gracias por todo- Toco mi frente, yo entraba en un genjutsu mientras desaparecía ante mis ojos.

Él sabía que lo seguiría, pero él quiso que viva. Para cuando desperté todo estaba consumado. Llore, hace mucho que no lloraba de esa manera.

-Aún tengo cosas pendientes en Akatsuki- Kisame, acaba de llegar a Amegakure.

-En-

Comencé sentir un mareo horripilante y termine vomitando.

-¿Estas bien?

-sí, solo tengo nauseas…"

No fue una historia de princesas, ni de las que él me salvara. Pero el me amo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, no olvidare a Itachi Uchiha.

Gracias….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke interrumpe lo mejor del recuero lml

Espero les guste

Nos leemos en el próximo Itakonan

Izumi-kun


End file.
